When an aircraft takes off in a high temperature environment (e.g., an environment having a temperature greater than 40 degrees Celsius), engine material temperature thresholds typically limit an amount of thrust that may be generated by one or more engines on the aircraft. As a result, a payload capacity of the aircraft is typically reduced when the aircraft is to take off in the high temperature environment.